Masquerade
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Lets just say that the Rainsworth's Christmas Ball becomes very interesting for our dear Elliot Nightray. Semi-AU. EllyLeo Fluff. Has Sharon being her fangirlish self and Leo... well, you can guess XD


**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!  
>XD<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You are Cordially Invited<br>To the Annual Winter Ball  
>A Masquerade<br>Hosted by The Rainsworth Dukedom  
>On Saturday, the 24th Eve of December at The Rainsworth Estate<br>In the Humble Capital of Lebleux_

_It would be an Honor to be graced with Your Presence on this Joyous Occasion  
>We Await with Bated Breath for your Humble Participation<em>

"So Elly, have you decided whom to take this year?" Vanessa Nightray asked as she held out an intricately designed stationary that was the invitation, an excited smile decorating her mature, feminine features.

It was that time of year yet again. And in all honesty, the youngest legitimate heir of the Nightray Dukedom, Elliot Nightray, thought it was all too soon.

Every year on Christmas Eve, a ball would be held by one of the Four Dukedoms in which all of high status, ages 14 and above, is to be invited. The Nightray's had been the hosts of Elliot's first ever Christmas party, he didn't like it. The Barma's did it the year after, it was worse. Last year was the Vessalius', it was pure unadulterated chaos. (The brunette shivered at the thought of the Duke Vessalius dressed in a ridiculous red jumpsuit equipped with bushy white beard trying to force Elliot's then 14-year-old self onto his lap. The horror!)

This year, it was the Rainsworth Dukedom's duty to host the gathering on the day of Christ's birth; and they have made it quite clear that this Masquerade was meant to be attended in pairs, something in which the other three was not, and Elliot knew he was at the mercy of one Sharon Rainsworth.

The invitations had been handed out the week before, and the Gathering is already the day after.

Apparently, although it would be a matter of choice to attend or not for those invited, members of the Four Great Dukedoms are obligated to present themselves, otherwise would be a disgrace to that Dukedom.

And of course, this denotes that Elliot has no means of escape. Whatsoever.

"No" stated the sixteen year-old, straight faced and looking quite disinterested when inside he was in turmoil.

"Aww, but isn't that boring? You've been alone in just about every party you've attend. And I was quite sure that there are lots of young Ladies out there wishing to dance with you" Vanessa whined, circling her hands around her little brother's neck as she prodded his cheek with a teasing finger.

Elliot shivered, apparently there _were_ and _are_ lots of girls who wanted just that, more even, it was one reason he always dreaded going to these events. Oh how he wished he never turned 15…

"I thought you knew that the only reason I even bother to attend these parties is because they're compulsory" growled Elliot, becoming slightly annoyed at his sister's antics and trying, unsuccessfully, to get her off without having to use unnecessary force.

"Now now, that's not very nice Elly" Vanessa lectured, granting the irritable brunette some freedom and making her way in front of him. "I know. How about I go with you!"

"What? Why?" Elliot exclaimed, mortified at the mere thought.

"Is it bad for a Big Sister to want to accompany her Little Brother to a ball?" Vanessa pouted; pulling off a puppy face that succeeded only in sending cold spells down Elliot's spine.

"W-Why do you even want to do that? What happened to your Boyfriend Michel or what's-his-name…"

"Mark? Oh, yeah, he sort of left the country last September due to his work; he most likely won't be back until sometime in April"

Elliot sweatdropped. "So that's why…" he mumbled to himself, his brow twitching ever so lightly. From somewhere near the opposite end of the room, Ernest's jovial laughter reverberated as he casually approached.

"So I see Elly's going to be the lone wolf again?" the blonde inquired, stopping adjacent to them. "It really is quite unbecoming for one of noble status to attend social gatherings without a partner, Elliot. Shouldn't you at least consider asking one of the many beauties out there? It is a Masquerade after all, you won't need to worry about being too noticeable"

"I don't care about that; I just think it's a pain. I mean, you'll have to entertain them and converse with them and all that crap. And no Ernest, just because you find pleasure in the company of about 10 women at a time doesn't mean everyone else does. I'd be perfectly fine on my own thank you very much"

"Hey!" Ernest complained. "I happen to escort only two" he defended, displaying two fingers as he spoke.

"And go mingle with other people's dates when yours aren't looking" Elliot scoffed.

The elder blonde made no comment to that.

"Ah, but Elly… If you have a date, it would lessen the amount of girls who fruitlessly attempts to get you to dance with them" explained Vanessa. "I know just how much you hate those. The poor girls…" she trailed off, unsympathetic despite her words.

Elliot considered this piece of information for a few seconds. It was indeed plausible, he thought, but in the end, if his 'date' turns out to be of the same 'species' as those persistent women, it wouldn't change anything would it? And if it was his _sister _who would accompany him, it's would certainly make no effect whatsoever. "I'd rather endure it" He replied bluntly.

Ernest only sighed at this behavior. "Yep, lone wolf indeed. You should be ashamed of yourself Elliot" he lectured, crossing his arms.

"Yeah" added Vanessa. "I mean, even that servant of yours has a date"

If Elliot was drinking anything at that moment, he would have choked on it out of the shock those words gave him. "WHAT?" he bellowed, staring incredulously at his older sister.

"He did?" Ernest asked, equally dumbfounded, though a little less fervent.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know? He's been getting letters, like, all week. All from that Rainsworth heiress asking him to visit her"

"And how did you know that?"

"I check all suspicious mails"

'_Suspicious, meaning, all mails addressed to the servant'_ thought Elliot with a sweat drop, unknowing of what to think about his elder sisters habits.

"Don't worry though, I pass them on to him" the female Nightray ensured with a haughty expression."That aside, you didn't know? Isn't he supposed to be your servant?"

"No" Elliot stated flatly, his thoughts centered on a certain shaggy haired teenager who apparently isn't telling him things he _should _be telling him. He felt his fists clench "I didn't" he growled.

A frown marred Ernest's handsome features at this information. "And this just adds to the list of why you should ditch the guy and get another servant" he stated. Vanessa vigorously agreed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want another servant!" Elliot barked, the comment only succeeding in making him more exasperated. "Anyway. I need to have a word with him right now" he grumbled, marching out of the Nightray Manor's Lobby in search of the bespectacled boy.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOoMasqueradeoOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

_Dear Little Reo,_

_I haven't heard from you in forever!  
>Did you receive any of my earlier mail? Probably not, I'm guessing…<br>I suppose it was a good thing I've been sending in advance._

_That aside,  
>I would like to invite you to tea at the Rainsworth Manor this coming Friday.<br>Yes, I know it's only a day from the upcoming event, but it is quite urgent and I would be really happy if you could come!  
>Oh, and if possible, can you please not bring Sir Elliot along?<br>I would like it to be a private matter (Although I won't doubt Break finding out, which would undoubtedly be leaked to Mr. Liam, but I'm sure it won't get past them… hopefully…  
>Oh forget it, it's not like people wouldn't find out soon anyway)<br>I hope to receive a reply from you soon, if not then I'd be looking forward all the same to your presence at this designated date._

_With Love,  
>Sharon Rainsworth<em>

_P.S. If I do not receive a reply and you are not here by 3 pm on Friday, I will personally come and dra, (ehem, pardon me) escort you myself._

_P.P.S. If Sir Elliot is reading this, it isn't anything to be concerned over, I swear upon my name.  
>Will you please allow him?<em>

"Well there you have it" Leo stated once his Master had finished reading the cursive writing upon a piece of unfolded parchment. In his hands were just about a dozen other envelopes he, himself, was leafing through, all seeming to have similar contents. This suggests that what Vanessa claimed earlier was indeed accurate, except for the fact that she seemed to have neglected doing so until the last moment. As in, the _very_ last moment.

Well, that certainly caused quite a heart attack for the innocents of the Nightray manor. Poor fellows.

After his discovery of the whole ordeal, courtesy of his elder siblings, the youngest Nightray had almost torn the entire mansion down, raging to find his personal retainer and demand a truthful answer from him.

He had found the teen only a short period later, to everyone's great relief, inside his (that is to say, Elliot's) quarters with a bundle of brightly colored, heavily scented mail in his arms, one of them being open, the noirette having just finished reading its contents.

No sooner than that did the said noirette shove the open lavender scented stationary towards his master's face, preventing the thunderous yelling that would surely have taken place.

"Y-Yeah…" the brunette stated awkwardly, handing the letter back to its rightful owner, feeling only a little rash in his attempts.

And again, no sooner than that did a vigorous knock resound from the oaken door that was now wide open, presenting the petite, smiling form of Heiress Sharon Rainsworth. "Good afternoon Sir Elliot, Little Reo. Beautiful weather out is it not?" she greeted, radiating waves short of her cheery disposition.

Elliot was too stunned to speak, and was only able to nod in greeting.

Leo on the other hand, was able to receive her a little more enthusiastically. "Good Afternoon Lady Sharon. I apologize for my negligence, but had I received your message earlier I would have replied right away"

"Oh no, please, it's completely understandable" said Sharon, smile unwavering. "Well, I am here to receive your answer Little Reo, will you come?" she asked sweetly.

But everyone whom have any at all knowledge or experience about this young Lady would know that 'no' is just not an acceptable answer, and that resistance is futile.

Elliot is one of those people. And so, he knew to keep any disapproval at bay when Lady Sharon Rainsworth directed her gaze to him. "I-It's fine w-with me. Y-you have my p-permission Leo" he spoke, gathering as much dignity as he can muster in his words.

Leo, who seemed completely oblivious to the aura that's currently surrounding them, only beamed at his master's consent. "Thank you Elliot!"

The addressed was left dumbfounded at the unforeseen reaction, and Sharon herself failed to retain her composure.

"Well, I'll have to go and get ready for the journey. I hope you won't mind waiting Lady Sharon…"

"Oh no, not at all, take your time, please" Sharon replied eagerly, claiming a seat on one of the sofas inside the room without invitation. And with that Leo excused himself with a respectful bow before disappearing off towards his own quarters (which was right next door as per Elliot's vigorous request).

A disconcerting silence hung in the air (…at least that's how Elliot perceived it) as the Nobles waited for the noirette to return.

And after what felt like ages, the silence was broken by a semi-innocent question from the female occupant. "So Sir Elliot, will you be escorting anyone to the Ball?"

Not expecting the sudden inquiry, Elliot nearly fell off his perch at the side of his bed. Regaining his composure however, he replied in a calm and dignified manner. "No, Lady Sharon. I decided to attend on my own"

"Same as last year?"

"Yes"

"I see… That's good"

Whether it was only his imagination, or the awkwardness of having someone of the opposite gender inside his room that wasn't of his bloodline, he could have sworn he saw a mischievous twinkle in Lady Sharon's pinkish eyes.

But he was only left to wonder as Leo reappeared on the doorway, his coat along with a couple of books under one arm, and Sharon, Leo and Break (who came out of his _bathroom?) _

_*sound of toilet flushing* _

…

…all bid their temporary farewells.

The newcomer, though, lagged slightly behind.

"My Lady wishes for you to present your best at the upcoming ball as she has a _friend_ she would like you to meet. Oh, and my lady would also like to inform you that we would be accommodating Sir Leo until after ball is held, as my Lady wishes" announced the albino with a cheery (eerie) smile.

Elliot's jaw dropped. "Wha—"

"I advise for you to save your breath Sir Elliot. My Lady _insists" _and with that little tidbit, Break jovially disappeared behind the closet door behind him, leaving a flabbergasted Elliot Nightray in his wake.

'_Leo'd be with them till tomorrow night?' _the brunette considered incredulously as the minutes ticked by... _'Then again… this __**is **__Lady Sharon's insistence...'_and that thought was all he needed to decide that, no, he wouldn't risk his neck for a little thing like this. _'It's only a day anyway… The only question is if Leo could survive…' _the thought struck him.

It was definitely a feat to believe that anyone can survive the clutches of Lady Sharon Rainsworth, especially with the company of the great Xerxes Break… Elliot thought concernedly, but just as worry began to bubble in his stomach for his servant's wellbeing, a book, that was most certainly not his, caught his attention.

Twilight.

'_Nope. Those two would get along just fine. Perfectly even' _

And with that he decided to leave for his evening sword practice.

….

"HEY WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" he suddenly exclaimed, throwing open the thin wooden doors of the said compartment in search of another living being (being a certain white haired male) only to find it… completely empty…

He twitched.

And closed the door…

And opened it…

"GUA—pfhhh"

And promptly got buried by an avalanche of all garments that had ever been.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOoMasqueradeoOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Sheesh Elly, for someone who doesn't have a date, you sure outdid yourself" Vanessa Nightray teased as she just-about ogled her adorable little brother who was descending down the spiral staircase in hasty strides; tie undone around his neck and sword at hand.

"It was on my bed when I got out of my bathroom" Elliot grumbled under his breath, fiddling with lose ribbon. _'No doubt Break put it there… and under Lady Sharon's orders too…'_

He was currently donned in a sea blue tailcoat. Normal enough right? Well, apparently the coat made him look like some sort of Asian emperor. It was intricately embroidered with Lavender motifs (Statice actually) along the back and the cuffs. Silver chains dangled along the middle, winding in a continuous pattern around his waistline akin to a belt. Underneath he was wearing the classic white dress shirt, and light gray slacks with black leather boots (thankfully).

If it wasn't for fear of a Rainsworth's wrath, he would never have given the thing a second glance, let alone _wear_ it, but… he had to admit it was oddly comfortable…

"Oh wait, don't tell me. You're hoping to _meet_ a date at the ball tonight aren't you?" came Vanessa's teasing voice.

"Like hell" Elliot snapped, face flushing at the thought of having to leave the comfort of his home in his current attire. He was only slightly relieved and very thankful that he gets to wear a mask. _'I wonder how Leo's fairing… Even if Lady Sharon keeps him there, I'm sure she'd let him attend the ball' _

"I see you two are ready. Vincent and the folks already went ahead. Shall we go then?" a voice called, and the two teenagers turned towards the doorway to find Claude and Earnest standing there waiting for them. "Carriage is ready" said the latter, as he led the two out into the cold winter night.

Elliot barely made it inside the carriage when he heard a wolf whistle behind him.

"Lookin good Elly" Ernest commented with a mischievous smirk. He winked.

"Shut up" Elliot growled.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOoMasqueradeoOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

_-Earlier that Day-_

"_Hey, little Reo…" the feminine voice of Sharon Rainsworth began as she placed down her cup of tea, turning to her companion whom did the same._

"_Yes Lady Sharon?" the addressed questioned._

"_I've heard that Sir Elliot has yet to find a partner for the ball. Has he anyone in mind?" asked Sharon._

"_Well, I'm not really sure. Elliot isn't the type to socialize, and I know that although he's a healthy sixteen year old boy, he doesn't seem that fond of women…" Leo trailed off casually._

_A sinister smile stretched the Lady's lips at those words. "Hey Little Reo, would you mind helping me in a little… experiment?" Sharon asked innocently, an air of sweetness surrounding her (which goes to show how oppressive the contrary is). _

_Leo merely stared confusedly at her though, a book laying half opened on his lap. He observed rather cautiously how sweet and innocent turned into dark and evil very very quickly._

"_Please?" Sharon insisted, tilting her head ever so slightly, a small (ominous) giggle escaping her lips._

"_U-uhm… o-okay…?"said Leo, however reluctantly, and wondered just what he got himself into when the small giggles turned into outright laughter from the Rainsworth heiress. "Gulp"_

-Present-

"You look absolutely **stunning** Little Reo! Much much MUCH better than I expected!" a girlish voice exclaimed as Lady Sharon Rainsworth proceeded to admire (more like worship) her handiwork. (which is also more like the person currently_ in _her handiwork)

Which is to say a certain noirette named Leo.

"Uhm… Thank you… Lady Sharon. But, still… isn't this is a bit…" the teen trailed off, inspecting his attire with something only less than content. His feet felt numb due to the shoes, which had heels, and he wasn't used to heeled shoes, there was also the fact that the corsage covering his torso was just a _little _too tight, which left him incapable of breathing properly.

"Oh please Little Reo, man up. It's not that bad, you'll get used to it" Sharon reprimanded, a mischievous glint lighting up her pinkish eyes.

'_Man up… in these clothes… of course…' _Leo scoffed within his mind. But it would be a lie for him to think this development wasn't expected. This _was_ Lady Sharon after all. "But Lady Sharon… I don't think it would be a good thing for me to get _used _to these kinds of things. I'm still a man no matter how much I look otherwise…." he trailed off a little lamely.

A little giggle escaped the Rainsworth's lips, and Leo only managed a half-hearted sigh as she turned to him again, clearly not backing down.

"This is why I love you so much Little Reo" Sharon began, causing a little flush to appear on the noirette's pale cheeks. "Normally, other men would be appalled to even consider them looking less than…_ manly_. But you don't seem to mind, you even admitted it yourself" she explained, flashing an adorable smile Leo's way.

Another sigh escaped the young man's lips then, but it had a playful quality. "Oh the pain of my manly pride being ripped from me!" he began dramatically. Sharon wasn't able to hold back her laugh.

Leo smiled. "The things I do for you…" he spoke in exasperation.

"What can I say? You love me" stated Sharon, smiling as she gripped his arm in hers. "Well then, shall we proceed to the ball?" she asked.

A chuckle resounded from the male. "As you wish, my Lady" And the two began to march, arm in arm down the darkened corridors of Rainsworth Manor.

The Festivity awaits.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOoMasqueradeoOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

A nerve was threatening to pop in a Nightray's head as he stared down the person in front of him. Elliot hadn't stepped three meters into the Rainsworth ballroom, masked and all that, his companions already having disappeared somewhere inside, when one Ada Vessalius suddenly appeared before him with chipper spirits.

"Hello Sir Elliot, you-you look very elegant tonight. A-Are you meeting someone?" the said Vessalius asked timidly, a light blush on her cheeks as she greeted him.

"No" the brunette growled out, glare unwavering. His growing irritation only escalated when the blond young woman seemed completely unaffected.

"Oh… I see" Ada began as a soft smile crossed her lips. "Would you… I-Is it possible for you to grant me a dance?" she asked innocently, smile growing as she looked up at him.

Elliot gaped at her, his brow twitching ever so slightly... "Are you out of your mind woman?" he nearly bellowed. "Why would I want to dance with you?"

Pain flashed through Ada's eyes, her smile dropping but keeping together however strined. "I… I was only wo-wondering if y-you'd be lonely this evening. Elliot never seems to interact with people much s-so I was a little w-worried…" the young lady explained, emerald eyes watering ever so slightly as she turned her gave away...

Panic stricken, Elliot's gape only grew, along with guilt and helplessness at his predicament. "A-A-Ah… V-Vessalius! T-That wasn't… don't…"

"Elliot"

Snapping immediately to attention, Elliot turned to the voice and immediately spotted mismatched Gold and Red eyes behind a particularly flamboyant mask. "V-Vincent… I-I ah… t-t-this isn't…!" the brunette tried to explain, shivering at a sudden dangerous glare directed his way from the older Nightray. It was immediately withdrawn, however, as the other's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Lady Ada, would you care for a dance?" the blonde offered a hand to the young lady, a handsome smile on his lips, ignoring his little brother altogether.

A sweet blush crossed Ada's cheeks at this as she timidly accepted the other male's hand. Flashing a fleeting glance towards the young brunette, she happily excused herself.

Elliot merely stared on at the unexpected occurrence.

"Since when did those two get so close?" a voice spoke as the exact words escaped from under his own breath, Elliot flinched at that, and suddenly realized that someone was right behind him.

That someone being the earlier dilemma's supposed older, but younger brother Oz Vessalius. "Hey Elliot, you're looking very dashing tonight" the younger blond greeted enthusiastically.

If seeing Ada Vessalius irritated Elliot Nightray, seeing her chibi older brother was worse. The guy was, without a doubt, his so called friend, but that didn't mean that the young blond's face didn't annoy him to no end. "What do you want Oz Vessalius?" the brunette demanded, glaring at the green masked boy.

Oz, however, just like his sister but much much _much_ more irritatingly so, was not affected. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that bad?" the blond asked in that sincerely annoying way of his. Elliot felt a nerve pop in his head somewhere, but there was no point in arguing with the brat, so he merely huffed and looked away.

"This is really cool right? I remembered my first ever Christmas Ball. It felt like yesterday, but it's already been 10 years since then… how nostalgic…" Oz began, nostalgia in his tone. "So Elliot, I see this is your fourth?"

"Aah"

"What do you think of them? All the parties you've been to?"

"They were hell"

"Heh…? Elliot is so negative" Oz pouted. "I'm so jealous you got to go on all those parties, I missed most of them cause of the Abyss—"

"OZ!"

"Ah! Alice!" the blond called back, and Elliot followed the sound to the petite, but definitely vicious, brunette girl running towards them.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH SEAWEED HEAD AGAIN YOU MANSERVANT! DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR PLACE?" Alice bellowed once she was near enough, catching nearly everyone's attention. Elliot had to cover his ears in order to not go deaf; he had to wonder how Oz can deal with this girl, the blond only laughing at her antics…

'_But she really is very cool…'_

"Ah… you're the guy that smells funny"

"Geh?" Elliot nearly jumped finding the girl's attention on him this time, sniffing at him to be exact. "U-Uhm… excuse me?" _'I know I took a bath this morning'_

"Never mind" Alice finalized, grabbing Oz's arm. "Oz, take me to the buffet table! I'm hungry" she ordered, dragging the blond off before he could say a word.

"Oh well, see you later then Elliot!" Oz called back. Elliot once again huffed at this, finally moving from his spot and walking around, maybe find a corner he could dally around without being bothered, even read the next volume of The Holy Knight hidden in his coat pocket…

The decoration was truly beautiful, Elliot thought as he wandered the hall. Ribbons, wreaths and holly were scattered around the walls, some mistletoe here and there _(Elliot notes to avoid those) _Christmas socks hanging on the burning hearth, a giant Christmas tree beautifully decorated in all colors at the far end of the room… it really gives people that peaceful Christmassy feel, and to top it off, the falling snow clearly visible outside the large window in the hall, along with the beautiful star filled night sky which definitely succeeded in bringing a smile to the brunette's lips.

"Hey Miss Beautiful, are you alone tonight? Would you care for a dance?" he heard a man's voice ask from the far end of the room. It sounded like Ernest. _'That guy…' _he sighed to himself, smiling as he headed towards the voice to greet his other older brother.

Only to halt in his tracks at whom he saw his brother conversing with.

He didn't know who she was behind the elegant dark mask he couldn't make out her eye color from this distance, but one thing he knew was that she was breathtaking. Her pitch black locks were did up in a delicate bun, exposing her pale neck completely, her dress, albeit relatively conservative, only contributed to her beauty. A lighter shade than her mask, the purple gown was beaded in intricate patterns and black lace designs. Around her radiated an aura of elegance, modesty, and mysterious playfulness it seems.

Questionably, Elliot felt slight indignation realizing that Ernest was there asking her hand, not to mention the particularly large flock of men with similar intents, and he did not move from his spot a little way away, hidden behind a pillar, watching the event.

The mysterious girl smiled at the older Nightray, (one that Elliot noticed to be of amusement) and stood up from her seat, glancing around to the other men, and curtsied (somehow stiffly Elliot notes once more) to Elliot's older brother, successfully dispersing the now dispirited crowd.

Ernest returned the smile with a playful one of his own as he once again extended his hand to hers, eyes visibly twinkling in victory. Elliot waited with baited breath, unconsciously preparing himself for when she takes it.

And finally... "No thank you, Master Nightray" the girl finally replied, her smile becoming more sinister now as she curtsied once more and left the man in her proverbial dust.

Elliot had to cover his mouth trying his very best to muffle his laughter at the unexpected development. Ernest's speechless expression only made the task decidedly more complicated.

Shoulders shaking from mirth and barely able to breath, Elliot was only able to stop when he noticed the mysterious girl headed his direction. It was his first instinct to hide further behind the pillar, without thinking, and deciding to keep silent, though the fact that his heartbeat seems to be ringing so loudly in his ears irritated him. He gulped.

He watched as the girl passed his hiding place, however halting relatively close, her back to him, and a small chuckle barely reached his ears.

"I know you're there Elliot. What are you doing?" the girl then turned to him, as graceful as water Elliot noted embarrassingly, and for the first time that night, they made eye contact.

The young Nightray felt his heart almost stop at the sight, noticing the mischievous smile etched on the girl's lips. His first thought was _'Her eyes are so beautiful' _dazedly followed by _'they seem familiar somehow….'_

Dark… dark as night with rings of purple gleam, reflected in them were ethereal flecks luminous gold…

Where has he seen them before?

Wait a minute…

Elliot's eyes grew to the size of saucers as a realization dawned on him.

"L-L-LEO?" the brunette yelped, jumping to a standing position, mouth agape, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

The noirette in question's smirk grew twice fold as he removed his mask. "It took you that long to find out? Wow… I guess Lady Sharon was right" Leo stated, playful but genuinely awed. He also noted with great amusement how, ever so slowly, Elliot's face seemed to be turning a deep shade of red, still frozen to his spot it seems.

"W-WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?" the young Nightray finally exclaimed, catching near everyone's attention yet again, finally noticing how the intricate beadwork on the other's clothes seem to form a particular pattern, Statice motifs, very very similar to his own. And then he didn't need his servant's answers anymore… "The Rainsworth…"

Leo smiled at him this time. "Yes, apparently Lady Sharon wanted to find out if she could send in a trap into a social gathering without anyone noticing that it's a trap. And it seems no one did" he shrugged, gesturing to himself in a slight masculine manner (that was in no way obvious). "It was really amusing how Master Ernest didn't notice one single bit"

Elliot could feel himself twitch. Staring at his servant as he did now, there was no wonder how his playboy older brother fell for it, as well as everyone else. Leo was already effeminate at normal, put him in a dress with a mask and he'd pass off as a girl _anywhere. _Actually, even _without _a mask he'd pass of as a the young Nightray could feel all the blood rushing to his face as he recalled how he fell for it himself… _'Oh my God…'_

"Elliot? Are you alright?" Leo asked concernedly, little worried at his master's current behavior.

Elliot blushed. "A-A-A-A-Ah…"

_Her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'<br>She's so beautiful… and I tell her everyday_

Hearing the music, Leo suddenly felt the urge to ask "Hey Elliot. Want to dance?"

"What?" the brunette dumbly questioned, still not completely in this world.

_Yeah, I know I know, if I complement her she won't believe me  
>It's so it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I'll say…_

"Dance with me?" Leo asked again, putting his mask back on, smiling.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause your amazing… just the way you are.<em>

"Come on Elliot!" Leo finally urged, already making his way to the dance floor, grabbing his master's arm and pulling the brunette with him

"Huh? … o-okay…" Elliot finally replied, letting himself be dragged.

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause your amazing… _

_Just the way you are._

And thus, they dance.

**_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOoThe EndoOo~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_**

**_**...**_**

The time while they were dancing felt like a dream to Elliot, he was never fully coherent with his servant's petite form in his arms, and all the same he did not recall just how he made it to the buffet table, downing a glass of water, with an irritated drunken Ernest by his side.

"Sursly Ellot… yuy no fair… How'd ya get the beauty to –hic- dance wit ya? I wus' eyein her before… and she eved tur'd me down –hic." the older Nightray slurred, indignation filling his tone as he glared down at his younger brother.

Elliot was a little annoyed by this accusation, but was also amused at how clueless Ernest was about the 'beauty's' identity. He decided to just keep quiet about it though, who knows what could happen if his elder siblings found out Leo cross-dressed. Besides, Ernest dropping down head first on the table followed by loud snores pretty much concluded the conversation, and silently, Elliot left the vicinity.

"By the way Elliot, that suit really suits you. Though I never thought you had the guts to wear that type of clothing" said Leo once they finally met up at one of the guest tables.

Elliot huffed in reply. "It was left by the Rainsworth heiress. I fear for my life" he stated truthfully. Leo chuckled at that. "What about you?" Elliot began. "How did your time with Lady Sharon go?"

"It was deciedly enjoyable" Leo replied just as truthfully, and Elliot merely smiled, albeit a little exasperated.

"AAH! ELLIOT!" Vanessa suddenly appeared in front of him escorted by some random guy, her eyes were practically sparkling looking at him. "I thought you didn't have a date tonight? My my, she's too good for you!" the female Nightray exclaimed, inspecting Leo without a clue. "Who might you be?"

"U-Uhm…"

"Leave hi— her alone Vanessa" Elliot said, barely saving his slip. He gulped when Vanessa's mischievous eyes turned to him.

"Someone special I presume?" the older girl asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

Elliot gulped, only too aware of the sudden blush on his cheeks as his older sister stared him down.

"Hehee, I see I see. Alright Elly, I'll leave you two alone for now" Vanessa announced, her eyes twinkling ominously. "But do introduce her to the family when you're ready okay?" she stated before turning away. But before she got too far, she called back. "By the way you two. I suggest you look up" and she was gone.

Confused, Elliot did as was suggested and paled at the sight that met him.

"Mistletoe" Leo pronounced the wretched word, and once again Elliot felt all his blood rush to his face. Slowly turning to his servant, dreading, he found that Leo was looking straight at him. That evil mischievous light, that he saw only too often in Sharon Rainsworth's and Vanessa's, in_ his_ beautiful pools, paired with a smirk.

And before Elliot could react…

_**Chuu~**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: Extra. (<em>Please note that this part deviates from the PH setting completely)<em>**

"Tehee" girlish laughter resounded all throughout the dark room as Sharon Rainsworth sat observing the six monitors showing video footage of the events happening that evening.

One was naturally for surveillance alone… but that was the only one.

The next was zoomed in on one Reim Lunettes reprimanding her retainer Xerxes Break yet again for eating near half the Christmas cake. They seemed to be doing rather well with their pointless bicker. On a printer next to the monitor showed a picture of the two, Break merely laughing at the angered, but obviously smiling Reim.

On another was a certain Vincent Nightray, being anything but subtle in his actions to woo Miss Ada Vessalius, to which the latter was flustered by but thoroughly misunderstanding. Another printed picture showed an innocently smiling Miss Ada, but behind her Vincent stood with a thoroughly defeated expression.

One other monitor showed Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray and little Alice thoroughly enjoying themselves, switching partners every so often. Her cute little sister laughing out as she twirled and jumped, the video camera catching every blush she made when she spied her partners smile. Sharon smiled at the print in her hands, one of the tall Noirette patting the blushing little girl on the head.

On yet another showed Master Ernest Nightray drinking himself to death, having been left by all the girls he escorted and courted. All having left due to a temper tantrum he began after he was turned down by a certain 'dark mysterious beauty'. A gigle left the Rainsworth's lips at this thought.

And on the last monitor, enlarged indeed, was that dark mysterious beauty dancing gracefully, closely, intimately (in Sharon's fangirling mind) with the youngest of the Nightrays. The printed picture showing her beautifully dressed little Reo planting a kiss of adorable Sir Elliot's cheek.

A muffled squeal left Sharon's lips as she watched all of these events, each and every one being recorded as we speak.. She couldn't wait to edit, compile and finally upload them on Youtube.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, a Christmas fic I started at September but wasn't able to complete before now due to a major case of writers block... yeah XD I know Leo in a dress is a little overused, but it's awesome so who cares XP XDDD<strong>

**This fic was inspired, or actually urged cause I've been thinking of doing this before but didn't until I saw Felis Selita's drawing "ElliXLeo Dance with Me" from DeviantArt XP (Sorry it took me so long) Leo was so pwetty there XDDD**

**Review and Critisisms are much loved. You all get free Gingerbread cookies! XDDDD **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts and all the characters. Claims goes to Jun Mochizuki-sama :D  
>The Song is Bruno Mars's Just the Way You Are (if it wasn't obvous ;P)<strong>

**XD**

**I miss Elly *pout* And dang are the latest manga chapters AWESOME!**


End file.
